


best laid plans are not sober

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Post-Canon, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: Jimmy was an idiot. Jimmy was a complete and utter idiot.





	best laid plans are not sober

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Dearly Departed" by Marianas Trench  
Something specific sparked this but I don't remember what. Whoops!

Jimmy was an idiot. Jimmy was a complete and utter idiot. That was the only explanation for him  _ willingly _ drinking with the guy he had, for lack of a better word, a giant-ass  _ crush _ on  _ in his apartment _ .  _ Especially _ considering said crush’s idea of entertainment.

“Truth or dare?” Jimmy asked,  _ very _ skeptical. Dammit, he was  _ not _ drunk enough for this to be a good idea. “What, are we  _ twelve _ ?”

“Come on, Jim, it’s  _ fun _ ,” Donny said, elbowing Jimmy lightly.

“Maybe for  _ teenagers _ , but come on. Aren’t we a little old for that kind of thing?” Frankly, Jimmy was a little afraid of what he might let slip after a few more shots of whiskey, but he sure as hell wasn’t telling Donny that.

“Think of it as a way to get to know each other better,” the brunet proposed, giving him a winning smile that made Jimmy feel like he was  _ melting _ .

“Because we don’t know each other well enough already?” he asked dryly, raising an eyebrow. He could feel his cheeks grow warm, just a little bit, but he ignored that. “I thought we were pretty familiar with each other.”

Donny groaned, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch. “I just want to play truth or dare, is that too much to ask?” he whined, shooting Jimmy those big puppy dog eyes. Fuck.

“Okay,  _ fine. _ Just… nothing too bad, okay?”

The other man let out a whoop of victory, tossing an arm around Jimmy’s shoulders. “Okay, truth or dare?” Donny asked excitedly, shifting to actually face him.

“Truth, I guess.” Jimmy immediately regretted it, but he didn’t let himself think about what potentially incriminating things Donny could ask. It was just a stupid game, no big deal.

“Alright…” Donny thought for a moment before his face brightened. “Most embarrassing high school memory?”

_ Fucking hell. _ “Really?  _ That’s _ your first question?” He could already feel his face heating up even  _ more _ , certain he was already bright red. “...swear you aren’t going to tell anyone.”

Donny held up three fingers, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Scout’s honor.”

“You weren’t a Boy Scout,” Jimmy pointed out, but he supposed the sentiment still stood. “I can’t just say that it was bad and call it a day?”

“No, you can’t. Not how truth or dare works, Jim.” Well, at least it was worth a shot.

“...Phys ed junior year,” he finally said, his voice flat. “There was this kid who had been tormenting me since we were thirteen. He decided to pull my pants down while we were running laps and… pulled down a bit more than he intended... Yes, I do mean  _ exactly _ what you’re thinking.”

“So, let me get this straight. You’re telling me this guy had your dick out in front of your whole class?” Donny asked, his laughter barely concealed. “That’s definitely pretty bad.”

“No kidding,” Jimmy deadpanned. God, he was  _ definitely _ blushing now. “I’m serious, don’t you  _ dare _ tell anyone, or  _ I’ll _ tell everyone about that time you took that mute-”

“ _ Don’t you dare! _ ” Donny cut him off, a matching blush now on his face. “I swear, I won’t tell a soul!”

Jimmy relaxed back against the couch, satisfied with the guarantee of Donny’s silence. “Good. Now, truth or dare?”

Donny answered immediately with dare, which was… rather inconvenient, because Jimmy most definitely did  _ not _ have one in mind. “I… dare you to…” he trailed off, completely at a loss.

“Channel your inner twelve year old,” Donny teased, the hint of a smirk on his lips. “What would teenage Jimmy have me do?”

Jimmy thought for a second, glancing around Donny’s apartment for ideas, because neither teenage nor  _ adult _ Jimmy had any very… appropriate ideas. “I dare you to… prank call the phone number one digit down from you.” Okay, so maybe that was rather weak, but he was thinking fast, okay? And besides, he was never very good at the whole prank thing.

“I’m not sure what I expected from you, but that... wasn’t it.” Donny downed the rest of his beer before heading into the kitchen, tossing his bottle in the trash on his way to the phone. “Do you have a prank preference? Refrigerator running? Prince Albert in a can?”

“Oh, you know I’m a tobacco man,” Jimmy replied, leaning against the kitchen door frame. “You could even go wild and ask for Hugh Jass or something, you know.”

Donny snorted, pausing mid-dial. “You’d like one of those, wouldn’t you?” he teased, winking at the other man. Once again, Jimmy could  _ feel _ himself blush, and it was obvious from Donny’s laughter that he could see it. “Let’s go for the Prince Albert, play it safe.”

The phone rang… and rang… until Donny finally hung up, disappointment clear on his face. Jimmy had to admit, even  _ he _ was a little disappointed when no one picked up, but hey. He tried. “Guess they aren’t home.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Donny said, shrugging. “Truth or dare?”

“I’ll try a dare,” he answered, returning to his seat on the couch. He was a little apprehensive about what Donny might think of for him to do, but it was sure to be better than answering more embarrassing questions.

Donny nodded towards the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. “Dare you to take three shots. Back to back.”

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, but he grabbed his glass and the whiskey. He’d only had a couple shot’s worth so far, so he was still pretty much sober, but  _ three more _ shots? He may not be sober for much longer. “Is that really the best you could think of?” Jimmy taunted as he poured the whiskey. He didn’t exactly have any room to talk, considering  _ his _ dare, but he expected better from Donny. He downed the liquor quickly, slamming the glass down on the table. “Easy. Truth or dare?”

“Uhh…” Donny looked a little surprised, but he didn’t know  _ why _ . After all, that was  _ exactly _ what he was told to do… And was he blushing? “Truth. Do your worst.”

“Mm, I’m not sure you can  _ handle _ my worst,” Jimmy teased, just a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Unless you’ve forgotten who you’re talking to.”

“Try me.”

“Did you and Michael ever… Were you ever…  _ With _ him?” he asked, sort of regretting the question as soon as it was out of his mouth. Donny turned  _ bright _ red, looking like he was trying to disappear into the couch. “Hey, you said to do my worst.”

“I…” Donny shifted in his seat, clearly avoiding looking him in the eye. “...Yeah. A few times. He, uh, he was my first.” Seeing how uncomfortable Donny was, now he  _ really _ regretted it. “So, uh, truth or dare?”

“Only fair for me to go with truth,” Jimmy said. He didn’t exactly  _ want _ to, but Donny needed his chance at payback, he supposed.

“How did you  _ actually _ know Michael? Don’t give me that bullshit gig story again, I know you were lying.”

Jimmy slouched in his seat. Maybe he should have seen that coming. “We were friends in high school… Sort of,” he said after a long pause. “He… was my first boyfriend. He and Julia had this… agreement, I guess? They were okay with seeing other people while they were together and, well. I was other people.” It felt… almost like a relief, to finally be able to talk about Michael and their relationship, but at the same time, it felt… odd. Inappropriate. Especially considering Donny’s history with Michael- but maybe that made him the perfect person to talk to.

Donny, to his credit,  _ acted _ surprised, but that only meant so much. He got the feeling that Donny had suspected something along those lines, but that was all he could have had- suspicions. “I guess they still did that when I knew him,” Donny said. “Do you know if Julia ever saw anyone else?”

Of  _ course _ Donny would ask about her. “Why? Trying to see if you still have hope?” he teased, nudging Donny. “Nah. She says she never found the right person.  _ I  _ think she just felt weird about the idea of dating someone else.” 

“ _ No _ , I was just curious!” Jimmy laughed a little at his protests, but he let the matter drop. “Why didn’t you tell me the truth in the first place?” Donny asked, almost looking… hurt.

“What happened to the dare option?” Jimmy replied, raising an eyebrow. He was silent for a moment, pouring both himself and Donny another shot. “When we met, I didn’t know if I could trust you, and now I  _ do _ and it just… didn’t seem important anymore.” Donny stared down at his newly filled glass, not saying anything, which was a bit concerning from a man who usually never shut up.

“Why did you break up?” Donny was quiet, still not meeting his eyes.

“He said he loved me, but he needed to focus on Julia,” he replied, looking at Donny’s profile. “I’m pretty sure it was the night before he proposed.”

“He… he said he loved you?” Jimmy nodded. “He never said it to me,” Donny mumbled, almost inaudibly. “... _ I _ never said it. Not before…” Jimmy didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around Donny’s shoulders, pulling the man against his side. He could feel Donny shaking, so he just held him closer, laying his head on top of Donny’s. 

“Truth or dare?” Jimmy asked abruptly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He couldn’t lie, he’d wanted to have Donny in his arms for longer than he’d admit, but not like  _ this _ .

Donny looked up, his eyes red and tear tracks on his cheeks. “What?”

“Come on, truth or dare?” He pulled his arm from around Donny, raising an eyebrow at him. “We’re not here to be sad, we’re here to drink and be stupid, okay? So what’ll it be?” He wasn’t going to acknowledge the tears still in Donny’s eyes, but he couldn’t help but try to put a smile on his friend’s face.

“...dare, I guess,” Donny answered, just  _ barely _ smiling. Mission sort-of accomplished.

Jimmy grinned back at him, nudging his shoulder. “Do a handstand,” he said, standing and holding out a hand for Donny, helping him off the couch.

Donny raised an eyebrow, but still took his hand. “I can’t do a handstand, man,” Donny protested… still holding his hand. Jimmy could feel his face turning red, but he didn’t drop Donny’s hand, not as long as the other man was still holding his… even though it was a little sweaty. Then again, Donny did keep his apartment rather warm.

“Even better,” he said, tugging on Donny’s hand. Donny suddenly dropped his hand, a faint blush on his cheeks- wait, why was  _ he _ blushing? Jimmy must have just been imagining it, that was all. “Come on, let’s move the table. It would  _ not _ be good for you to fall onto that.”

Donny grumbled as they carried the table, but Jimmy had no plans to relent. “You planning on helping me up or am I on my own here?” As soon as all four legs were back on the group, Jimmy sat down on the table, crossing his legs. He didn’t exactly want to get in the way, but he didn’t particularly want to stay standing either.

“On your own, Don,” Jimmy laughed from his new seat on the coffee table. “Just make sure you’ll fall onto the couch and you’ll be fine.”

“Damn you, Campbell,” he grumbled, making a face at Jimmy. Jimmy was  _ definitely _ blushing as Donny dropped to his hands and knees-  _ curse _ his stupid  _ libido _ \- but that didn’t last longas he watched Donny struggle. After quite a few attempts, he  _ finally _ managed a handstand… only to fall backwards onto the couch after maybe a second. “That  _ better _ fucking count.”

Jimmy pretended to think for a moment, keeping a straight face. “Yeah, I’ll give it to you,” he said, finally cracking a smile. “C’mon, let’s move the table back.”

“Nah, it’s fine over there,” Donny said as he plopped down on the couch. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Jimmy grabbed his glass before sitting back down beside Donny, a little closer than they were before. “ _ You _ do your worst.”

“Were you and Davy a thing?” Donny immediately asked, glancing over at him. Once again, Jimmy tried to keep a straight face, but he  _ definitely _ failed.

“Why would you think that?”  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck _ ** _fuck_ ** . It was one thing to talk about their shared ex, it was another to talk about a… fling, for lack of a better word, that was  _ supposed _ to be a  _ secret _ !

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Donny teased, an  _ insufferable _ smirk on his face. “Come on, gimme some details!”

“I’ll tell you about it if you tell me what happened with Julia,” he shot back, raising an eyebrow. So what, Julia already told him her side? He just needed  _ some _ kind of ammunition against Donny! “Fair trade?”

“That’s not how truth or dare works!” Aw, shit, now Donny had that kicked puppy look on his face, and Jimmy could  _ never _ resist the puppy dog eyes.  _ Shit _ . “Just tell me, okay?  _ Please? _ ”

“...fine.” Jimmy slouched against the back of the couch, making a face at Donny. “It wasn’t anything  _ serious _ , just… blowing off steam. He’s hot, we were both single and lonely, that was it.”

"Those aren't  _ details _ , man," Donny whined. "What's the point of your best friend having a friend with benefits if they won't talk about it?"

“We’re not-  _ no _ ! I am  _ not _ telling you about my sex life!” Not unless Donny was planning to be part of it…  _ no! Not the time! _ “If you’re so interested in  _ details _ , why don’t  _ you _ just go sleep with Davy?”

“Yeah, it’s totally  _ Davy _ I’m interested in here,” Donny mumbled, quiet enough that Jimmy sort of questioned if he even heard him right. “Okay,  _ fine, _ I’ll drop it!” It might have been his imagination, but was Donny blushing  _ again? _

“How  _ kind _ of you to  _ finally _ drop the matter,” he said dryly. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth. Your dares are boring.” Donny grinned even as Jimmy shoved him. “Hey, you know they are! You’re just bad at them!”

_ “You’re just bad at them _ ,” Jimmy mocked in a falsetto, making a face at Donny. “I see how it is, asshole. Okay, what’s the most  _ embarrassing _ thing you’ve done in a performance?”

Donny rolled his eyes, shoving Jimmy back. “More weird than embarrassing, but probably play the accordion  _ and _ harmonica at the same time while riding a- wait for it- a  _ unicycle. _ ”

Jimmy wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but… that wasn’t it. “On a  _ unicycle _ ? How…”

“ _ Very _ carefully. Whatever you’re about to ask… Very,  _ very _ carefully. Now, truth or dare?”

Jimmy just sort of stared for a second before answering. “Uhh, how about dare?” He raised an eyebrow as Donny froze, his eyes wide. “Maybe not. Something wrong?”

“No, I… had a dare in mind, but I’m not so sure anymore,” Donny said slowly. Jimmy waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.

“Well, come on, what is it?” he prompted, gently elbowing Donny’s side. “It’s just a dare, it can’t be  _ that _ bad.”

“I… I dare you to kiss me,” Donny blurted out, turning to face Jimmy head-on. “I mean, only if-”

Jimmy was  _ fully _ prepared to blame this on the alcohol if necessary, despite being  _ mostly _ sober, but he surged forward, kissing Donny hard. Donny  _ immediately _ melted into the kiss, fingers scrambling for a hold on Jimmy’s waist. It didn’t take long before Donny pulled himself into his lap, which certainly surprised him, but… Jimmy wasn’t  _ opposed _ .

They were  _ both _ gasping for breath when they finally broke apart, Jimmy clinging to Donny’s ass- wait, when did his hands end up  _ there _ ? “Whatever you were about to ask,  _ yes _ ,” Jimmy said, a wide grin on his face. Unless… “You… you aren’t drunk, are you?”

“No, are you?” Donny was  _ definitely _ blushing now, but Jimmy didn’t have to wonder why, not now. He figured he should  _ probably _ let go of Donny’s ass, but, uh, he didn’t really want to. In his defense, it was a  _ very _ nice ass.

Jimmy shook his head, chewing slightly on his bottom lip. “You won’t… regret this in the morning, right?” he asked, apprehensive. What if this was all some sick joke and Donny was just going to use this to somehow humiliate him or  _ worse _ ?

_ Donny _ shook his head this time. “Not if you won’t… not that there’s much to regret,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Donny Novitski, are you coming onto me right now?”

“Your hands started it!” Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh at  _ Donny’s _ laugh, though he sheepishly slid his hands up to rest on the other man’s hips instead. “So…” Donny trailed off, a single eyebrow raised. “Aren’t you going to ask truth or dare?”

“Okay, truth or dare?” Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow right back. Really, though, how could he follow  _ that _ up?

“Truth.” Donny grabbed one of his hands, sliding it back down to his own ass.

Jimmy could feel himself blushing  _ again _ , but he couldn’t really blame himself when he was  _ touching Donny’s ass again. _ “Do you… like me?” he asked, feeling a little ridiculous and frankly, a little juvenile.

“No, I dared you to kiss me because I hate your goddamn guts,” Donny said, rolling his eyes. “Of course I like you, genius. Have for a long time, I just… didn’t have the courage to act on it. Just ‘cause I knew you like guys doesn’t mean I knew you liked  _ me _ . Now come on, pick dare, I got a good one.”

Jimmy was a little skeptical, he couldn’t lie, but he chose dare nonetheless… not that Donny gave him any other options. “You’re not going to make me do something weird, are you?”

“No…” Donny leaned in and kissed him again, gentler than the last one. “I dare you to stay the night.”

Maybe truth or dare wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
